Episode 1097 (23 February 1995)
Synopsis Natalie says goodbye to the Square, Arthur finds he must drive Nellie to her home, and Nigel stares violence in the face. Nigel is still whinging about Claire's friends thinking he's a wimp, and he moans to Grant. Grant says what would you do if I bumped into you in the street. Nigel says apologise. Grant says no, I bump into you, not accidentally, N says, I'd still apologise. Grant sighs and says what if someone bumped into Claire deliberately, Nigel says Janine and Sonia would beat him up, Grant says what would YOU do. Nigel says hold their coats. Nigel continues to miss the point and Grant sighs, he says that he should think of David Attenborough when he's confronted by gorillas, if you stand your ground they will back down. Nigel isn't convinced, but Grant labours the point so many times that we at least get the point, and Nigel is reasonably persuaded. Later that day he picks up Claire and the others from school and walks them home. Sonia and Janine are picking on Claire, taking her hat and playing with it. They throw it into the road, Claire manages not to get run over, but a bloke comes up and picks it up. They ask for it back and he acts hard and says take it off me. Nigel asks for the hat back, and the bloke insults him mercilessly calling him Mr Blobby (haha how appropriate, though he's wearing something less loud than usual so not quite), and various things, and Nigel insists and gets the hat back in the end and the bloke walks off having obviously done exactly what Grant told him to. Wasn't that 'sweet' of Grant? Kathy is thrilled that Phil is coming back on Monday. She tells Pat who says she thinks that it's a mistake and he's trouble, but if that's what she wants, good luck to her. Then Kathy talks to Ian about Phil coming back. He isn't impressed. Bianca goes to see Natalie and has a real go at her, being generally common and obnoxious, and telling Natalie that if she's really sorry for it, she will leave the square totally, and no-one will miss her. Natalie does, as Ricky's also not talking to her after discovering that it was her who put the underwear in the overalls to allow Bianca to find out. Natalie defends herself by saying that Ricky was never going to tell her and she had to do something, and couldn't face telling her, but Ricky says he would have told Bianca when the time was right (yea!). Pat has a go at Ricky about his treatment of Bianca and he then refuses to go and get his birthday present from her house. Credits Main cast *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Ross Kemp as Grant *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Cindy O'Callaghan as Mrs Price *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Andrew Barrow as Yob Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes